


Silent Love

by bInTheMoon



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Not Beta Read, TVXQ: White, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: Johnny chuckled as Ten continued. “The kids are all sleeping. Sicheng spent the entire night watching that cover Yuta posted before falling asleep. He thinks we didn’t notice.”“Oh, really?” Johnny asked as he smirked at Yuta with his eyebrow raised.“Yep, I went to his room and found him sleeping with his earphones plugged and his phone fallen on his chest.” The Thai kept talking. “Dumbest smile on his face too. Can’t wait to tease him.”------Or: Yuta missed Sicheng, now that they're both back in Korea, he can't wait to see him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, that's just a quick one-shot bacause i was inspired by Yuta's cover of White-TVXQ. He is an amazing vocalist and his voice is heavenly. Hope you guys like it.

Yuta was tired. 

He had just taken a shower after waking up from a five hours sleep. Last night he and the rest of Nct 127 and Dream were performing at the SBS Music Awards 2019, doing their best for the fans. 

They gave their all, even if the conditions weren't the best and accidents happened to other idols because of the neglect from the show itself. 

Overall, he was tired. Yuta had slept as soon as he got home, not even washing up or taking off his makeup, only changing his clothes. Bad decision, he woke up with his muscles aching. 

He sighed in relief and thanked the universe for the hot water that made him feel better, relaxed his muscles and took the pain away. Now, the only thing left was rest, good thing they had some days free from schedules and he could try to relax. 

The Japanese took his phone as he dried his hair with the towel, wondering if Sicheng was at his dorm. 

He missed Sicheng, since he went to America for the Thanksgiving Parade and the Chinese went on the fan meeting tour, they didn’t have time to see each other. They did text a lot, the members liked to tease him for being on his phone too much, but that’s what he could do to try to ease his heart. 

Yuta smiled as he saw the picture of his boyfriend as he lockscreen, it was a photograph of Winwin in front of a tree in Osaka. He sent it to him as he was in Japan with the rest of Wayv. 

He frowned a little as he saw the lack of messages from Sicheng. He and the rest of Wayv were going to spent their break in Korea the same way the rest of NCT would, only starting their activities next year. 

“He probably went to sleep as soon as he landed.” Yuta said to himself as he put on hoodie and sweatpants. 

He was supposed to have landed in Korea with the others yesterday, sometime when the rest of the group would already be in rehearsal. 

Logically, he knew Winwin was probably tired from the flight, and that he himself didn’t had time yesterday, being taken from rehearsal directly to the company and then throwed back to the stylists. 

So, Yuta was tired and missing the love of his life. 

He yawned as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he was going, he passed the living room, Mark being half asleep on the couch, empty bowl on the table as he tried to pay attention to the movie playing on the tv. 

Yuta pinched his cheek as he ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, hearing the boy wine like a little kid. He chuckled to himself as he arrived. 

The only person he found was Johnny, who had his phone on speaker mode as he made toast. 

“And how is everybody else?” Johnny asked before turning around and spotted Yuta, smiling and holding a toast toward him. 

Yuta took it and went to the fridge, taking a can of milk. 

“Kun was nagging at me just now, but he got up to make something to eat.” Ten’s voice was heard from the phone. 

Ah, Yuta tough, he had missed his friend. 

Johnny chuckled as Ten continued. “The kids are all sleeping. Sicheng spent the entire night watching that cover Yuta posted before falling asleep. He thinks we didn’t notice.” 

“Oh, really?” Johnny asked as he smirked at Yuta with his eyebrow raised. 

“Yep, I went to his room and found him sleeping with his earphones plugged and his phone fallen on his chest.” The Thai kept talking. “Dumbest smile on his face too. Can’t wait to tease him.” 

Yuta smiled widely, taking the last sip of his milk as he finished his toast. He ran to his room, last thing he heard was Johnny’s ‘I think you’ll have to wait to tease him.’ 

He giggled as he took a jacket and put his phone on his pocket, tying his shoelaces as fast as he could before sprinted out of the dorm, not before screaming a ‘Going to the other dorm’ to Johny in the kitchen. 

The Japanese felt the cold air of December hit his face, his long bob hair flying everywhere and tickling everywhere. He let out a little laugh as he walked, tying his hair and remembering Ten’s words. 

When the company told him, he could record a cover for Christmas, he was a little insecure. He only needed a little push from the members and from Sicheng before accepting, choosing a song from the group that made him want to become an idol. 

“I mean, I never covered a full song to everyone to see.” Yuta told Sicheng as they were facetiming. 

He had just landed in America and where on his hotel room, Taeil hyung had gone out with Hyuck, leaving him alone. 

“You can do it, tho. Since last year you’ve been singing a lot more on the songs.” Sicheng told him with a smile. “Sometimes I listen to Long Slow Distance just because of your lines.” 

Yuta felt the butterflies on his stomach. Yes, Sicheng wasn’t the most outspoken person and was pretty quiet on the hole love declarations, but as soon as they started dating, he realized that the Chinese showed his feelings with actions and little comments. 

While Yuta’s love was all fireworks and loud words, Sicheng’s was breezy and calm. The difference only made him cherish his boyfriend more. 

“Own, I knew you loved me, Winko!” He couldn’t help but tease, but he knew Sicheng could see the happiness that little comment bough him. 

“Of course, I do, Yuta. We’re dating.” His boyfriend rolled his eyes but looked fondly at him. “Your voice it’s beautiful, don’t be afraid. You’re a vocalist, aren’t you?” 

Yuta smiled widely, his healing smile making the Chinese man giggle a little. 

“I love you.” Yuta said in Japanese and cooed seeing his boyfriend blush with his ears turning pink. 

“Love you, too.” Sicheng said with a quiet voice in Chinese. 

He was beaming as he went up on the elevator and knocked on the door of the dorm, that opened revealing Kun, with his fading pinkish hair all the way and baggy clothes. 

“Morning, hyung.” The younger said as he let Yuta in, closing the door soon after. 

“Good morning, Kun. Where’s everyone?” 

“Ten’s on the phone, Xuxi just woke up and is helping me cook.” Kun said as he went back to the kitchen. “Everyone else is sleeping, Sicheng it’s on his room, you can go in.” 

Yuta smiled and hugged the other quickly before sprinting out to his boyfriend’s room. 

He was there enough times to know where everything was, always visiting when they were in Korea. 

The Japanese man stood outside the room, opening the door slowly to not make too much noise. He slides in and closed the door behind him. 

The room was a little dark, the sunlight barely peeking inside trough the curtains. He looked around, Xuxi’s bed was still messy, half of the covers on the ground. 

Yuta smiled and looked at the other bed, where his boyfriend was cutely sleeping, a little pout on his face as he laid on his side. 

He went closer and took a look, seeing the Chinese's phone almost falling out of the bed. Taking the phone, he lighted up and unlocked, seeing the YouTube page of his TVXQ – White cover opened. 

Yuta giggled and put the phone away, kneeling next to Sicheng’s bed and running a hand through the younger’s face. 

“Hey, winko.” He whispered softly, trying to wake the other up. 

Sicheng made a little noise, frowning and continuing to sleep. 

Yuta chuckled, cute. “Como on, Sichengie, wake up.” 

His boyfriend wined, opening his eyes slowly, still not noticing his surroundings. 

The older waited a few seconds, smiling as he saw the realization finally sink on the Chinese as he let out a gasp and sat on his bed. 

“Yuta Hyung!” Sicheng said as the Japanese stood up and sat in the bed with him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Don’t you want me here? I’m hurt.” He gasped and saw Sicheng roll his eyes before taking him on his arms. 

Yuta smiled and put his arms around the younger’s waist, hugging him back. He felt Sicheng’s nose on his neck, like a cat. 

“Of course, I do!’ He said offended and continued in a shy voice. “I just thought you were tired.” 

Yuta went back from the hug and looked fondly at his boyfriend. “It’s that why you didn’t text me?” 

“Yeah.” Sicheng looked at their looked hands. “You were busy going from stage to stage and I thought you were going to be too tired and would want to rest as soon as you could and-” 

Yuta chuckled and interrupted the other’s rumbling by kissing him. He smiled as he felt the other jolt in surprise before retributing the kiss. 

He felt Sicheng smile and put his hands on his neck and hair, untying his hair and running his hand through it. 

The older opened his mouth as Sicheng’s tongue started to lick his lips, asking for permission. The Chinese man started to lick his mouth, making him produce little gasps. 

Yuta brought the younger close by his waist, making him sit on his lap and running his hand through his covered thighs. 

His head was tucked upside, Sicheng being taller than him, but he ignored the little ache on his neck as he felt his tongue being sucked. 

He heard Sicheng moan on his mouth as his hand travelled from his thigh to his ass, squeezing a little. 

They separated, both panting and looking wrecked with spit on their mouths. Yuta made the other lay dawn as he laid on top of him, one of his legs inside the younger’s own. 

He ran one of his hands through Sicheng’s face, the other one being used to support himself. 

“Heard you fell asleep hearing my voice.” He smiled widely as the other’s ears started to color. 

“Yeah.” Sicheng smiled shyly and looked at him with his wide eyes. “I loved it, I love your voice, especially when you’re speaking Japanese.” 

Yuta let out a happy little scream and hid his face on his boyfriend’s neck, kissing it and hearing the boy’s laugh. 

“You didn’t even tell me when the video was going to be released!” Sicheng wined and Yuta looked at him with his healing smile. 

“It was a surprise!” He pecked the younger’s neck and got out from the top, lying next to his boyfriend, both facing each other. 

“You’re lucky I saw it as soon as it uploaded.” Sicheng tried to sound scolding but the smile on his face betrayed him. He looked at Yuta shyly. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too.” Yuta said pulling the boy closer to him and kissing his forehead. 

Sicheng started to giggle as the Japanese started to leave pecks on his entire face before kissing his mouth and holding him on his chest. 

“Como on, Sichengie, we have all the time to rest.” Yuta said and squeezed his boyfriend on his chest hearing Sicheng giggle. “Or a least until we have to get up to go to the 127 dorm and celebrate Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me if you found any grammatical mistake.  
> Marry christmas and happy holidays, stream Yuta's cover and have a safe end of the year.


End file.
